wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
In The Beginning...
(Just a brief note : This story takes place two years after the Scorching, and dragon tribes/queens were nonexistent, so the dragons were simply known as The Wing.) Thank you to Wildfire for letting me use Wildfire, Piggyxl for letting me use Hurricane, XSabxManiacX for letting me use Burru, Ronin for letting me use Chinook and Magus, and Pumpkin for letting me use Clover. Chapter One Jade did a flip in the air, laughing brightly. "Come on slowpoke!" She shouted to Wildfire. She was beating her wings, panting. "I'm. Going." Wildfire panted, flapping harder. Jade swung around. "Augh, we have a Wing meeting in five minutes, and you know how dragons are with their seats." Jade whined. Wildfire hesitated, thinking and processing. "I guess." She said finally. Jade did another flip in the air. The sun was shining today, and the air tasted of salt from the Scale Ocean. She looked down over the desert, looking at the abandoned, burned scavenger dens below. Jade almost felt bad for the little squishy creatures, but she had been told enough horror stories to know that they were no joke. She shivered, and Wildfire gave her a sharp glance. "Everything okay?" She asked, looking like she knew perfectly well everything wasn't okay. "Yeah, just thinking about the scavengers." Jade confessed. Wildfire slung her wing over Jade's back, giving her a toothy grin. Jade smiled back at her. "Don't worry, we defeated them. They're gone. For good." Jade knew that arguing with Wildfire would get her nowhere, but secretly, she didn't believe Wildfire at all. There must have been some ''scavengers who escaped the claws of the Saviors, the dragon who defeated them. By this time, they were coming to the base of Ghost Mountain, the tallest mountain on the continent. Jade wanted to change the subject. "You don't really believe in ghosts, do you?" She asked Wildfire. Wildfire gave a quick glance towards Ghost Mountain, her eyes hooded. "Well, I don't usually, but I do think that Ghost Mountain is haunted. Remember when those three dragonets went into Ghost Mountain." Wildfire's voice got low and shivery. "They never came back out. But the screams were enough. ''Ghosts!" She shouted suddenly, making Jade jump. She gave her an annoyed look. "Don't do that. I really don't want a heart attack today, thank you very much." Wildfire grinned at her. "Okay." Wildfire said, swooping like a hawk down to the meeting stone. The stone was at the base of Ghost Mountain, at the bottom of a ravine. It was large and flat, with other stone surrounding it. A few dragons were already there, a few Rain dragons and Night dragons, but standing out was... "Hurricane!" Wildfire and Jade shouted nearly simultaneously. Hurricane looked up from her scroll, grinning at them as they swooped down. Hurricane's beautiful sapphire scales glinted off the light, her black cloak swirling around her talon. Jade looked down at her boring, orange talons, red vein patterns licking across her scales. Wildfire's scales glinted in dark copper and red, her pale mask glinting on her neck. Hurricane rolled up her scroll quickly, but not before Jade could see a drawing of a silver dragon with dark blue spikes. Jade gave Hurricane a quick, sly grin. Hurricane blushed slightly, and Jade sat down next to her. Wildfire still was beating her wings up in the air, grinning down at them. Suddenly, a trumpeting roar billows through the canyon. All head snapped towards the meeting rock in the center as seven dragons of all different colors stepped out onto it. They each spread their wings, but the Night dragon, black with silver star scales, stepped forward. "The heroes of The Wing have been consulted, and we have made a decision." The Night dragon said, getting right to the point, "The dragons of The Wing are going to be splitting up into tribes. Sea dragons will be going to the Scale Ocean. Sky dragons will be going to the Claws of Cloud Mountains. The Sand dragons will be going to the Thorn Desert. And so on." Silence spread through the meeting, so quiet you could hear a raindrop fall. "WHAT?" A dragon suddenly shouted. Jade looked over to see an icy blue SeaWing flapping up in the air. "HOW WOULD WE DO THAT?" The dragon shouted. "IT WOULD TEAR US APART!" The Night dragon looked unfazed. "Each of us has agreed to start a royal bloodline, starting with us." A gasp went through the crowd, but Jade couldn't process what she was hearing. She thought of the continent and how big it was. She let out a gasp, and Wildfire looked over at her. The homes of all the dragons would be hundreds, if not thousands of miles apart. She would never see her friends again. Jade hunched her wings. There was nothing she could do about it. A flash of movement caught Jade's eye, and she saw the icy SeaWing storming off. Jade felt tears welling in her eyes, and noticed Wildfire giving her an extremely concerned look. "Come on." Wildfire said softly, tugging Jade up. "We can't listen to this anymore." Jade gave him a rueful look, and opened her mouth to speak. "Ok, but I don't undertstand, what's happening?" Hurricane cut in suddenly. Wildfire gave her a look. "Well, our tribes are splitting up." Hurricane's eye widened, but she didn't say anything. Jade spread her wings, touching the broken piece of jade around her neck. The necklace came from nowhere, on her bed one night, strung on a simple leather thong. Jade sighed touching it gently. "Hey, I have an idea!" Wildfire said. She had a glint her eye that worried Jade. "What?" Hurricane swooped over to Wildfire, grinning at Jade. "Let's go explore Ghost Mountain." The others hesitated and Wildfire nudged Hurricane gently. "Come on, ''t'll be fun!" "I can think of some other adjectives to describe it." Hurricane muttered, and Jade didn't disagree with her. Ghost Mountain was...Ghost Mountain after all. Jade shifted, but continued to fly with Hurricane and Wildfire. The mountain loomed over their heads as they landed in the biggest cave Jade had ever seen. She looked up, up at the sharp stalactites, which looked like teeth in the fading light. "Are we sure this is safe?" Hurricane said, clutching her book to her chest. Wildfire shook her head. "Of course, when have I ever led you wrong?" Wildfire shot a toothy grin at them. "Well, there was that one time we almost gone blown up by that volcano." Hurricane said thoughtfully. "And the time you trapped us in that underground cave. ''And ''the time-" Wildfire cut her off. "OK! But this time will be different." "Different how?" A new voice cut in. They all whirled to see the icy blue SeaWing standing, her gills pulsing. "How did you get there?" Hurricane yelped. The SeaWings eyes flicked briefly to her. "Why are you here?" Wildfire said suspiciously. The SeaWing twisted her claws together. "It couldn't stand that fact that they are splitting the tribes up. That will only lead to war, chaos, and ruin." The SeaWing said in satisfaction. "What's your name?" Jade said, shooting Wildfire a quelling look. The SeaWing turned to her. "Burru." She said simply. "Pretty name." Hurricane whispered slightly. Wildfire smiled at her. Suddenly, a roar billowed down the cave, so loud and frightening Jade pressed her talons against her ears. "''WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" A voice suddenly said. It seemed to come from everywhere and nowhere, from above them and in the rocks below them. It was quiet and loud at the same time. Jade pressed against, Burru and Hurricane, shivering, but Wildfire stepped in front of them, growling. "Who are you?" Wildfire yelled into the rocks. There was a pause. "THE GHOST OF THE MOUNTAIN!" The voice said. "Who are you ''really?" ''Burru said. Another long pause. "MAGUS!" Jade wrinkled her snout. Magus suddenly said in a voice that thundered even louder than before. "LEAVE OR DIE!" The rocks began to shake and even Wildfire lost her brave composition. Hurricane and Wildfire turned and bolted, followed only a wingbeat away by Burru. But Jade stayed, squinting at something strange. "Come on Jade, you heard what it said!" Wildfire began tugging her towards the exit, and they ran and flew until they were in a clearing far away. "What. Was. ''THAT?" ''Hurricane said. Wildfire began to reply, but Jade couldn't hear her. She was too interested in what she had last seen. ''It was glowing. A strange, deep green. In the cave next to us. And I saw a silhouette of a dragon. ''She wrinkled her snout. Glowing green stones, dragons. What was going on? Another question circled in her mind, like a eagle after prey. ''Who was that? And what did he not want us to see? '' Chapter Two ''SMASH. ''The plate Ibis had been holding dropped to the ground. "You. Did. WHAT?" She practically yelled. Jade winced. "I told you we went to Ghost Mountain and mother, I saw...something. It was a ''green glow ''coming from, get this, ''THE ROCKS MOTHER!" ''Ibis waved her talon dismissively. "I don't care about ''that. ''I can't believe you ''LEFT THE MEETING!" ''Jade gave Ibis a strange look. "Did you even hear a word I just said?" Jade sputtered. Ibis shook her head. "I can't even...go to bed." Ibis rubbed her head worriedly. Jade frowned and stomped up to her room. She flung herself onto her bed, holding back tears. "Why the loooooooooooooooooooooong face?" A voice interjected. Jade whirled and saw Wildfire sitting in the windowsill, looking smug and worried at the same time. Jade glared at her, but Wildifre's grin was too contagious. "Uggh, mother doesn't believe me." Jade traced a crack in the rock with one claw. "We don't believe you." Hurricane said, swooping in. Jade frowned at her. "Thanks." "Yet." Hurricane waggled her claw at Jade. "I mean, who would believe that you saw glowing green rocks and a silhouette of a giant dragon? If you said you saw scavengers, dragons would believe you, but that...NOPE!" "So, what are we going to do?" Jade winkled her snout. Hurricane sighed. "You all are so dense. We have to get EVIDENCE." Hurricane widened her eyes. "No one will believe your word, but bring back EVIDENCE and they ''will ''believe you." Jade sighed, it sounded like a lot of work for a simple hunch, but she shrugged and went with it. They flew towards the mountain, landing in a field when Wildfire gasped she was tired. Jade looked around the narrow field with sharp eyes, looking at Ghost Mountain. ''What is going on? What is that mountain hiding? ''A talons of ice slid down her spine and she shoved the thought away. Suddenly, she heard a quiet squeak, like a squirrel. Jade's head shot up. "Did you hear that?" She whispered. All sorts of terrifying images were pounding through her head. "What?" Wildfire lifted her head sleepily. "It sounded like..." Hurricane was looking at the forest with a worried expression. A scavenger stepped tentatively out from a tree. It was the ''cutest ''thing Jade had ever seen. "Awwwwww." Jade said. The scavenger looked up at her with large, blue eyes. "Not 'Awwwwwww'." Wildfire said taking a step back. "Those are menacing, terrifying creatures." "This little gal?" Hurricane said, stepping forward. She touched the scavenger with one claw, and the scavenger grabbed her talon with one paw. "See, she's just harm-OW!" She yelled as the scavenger suddenly bit her talons, right where the claw met the talons. Jade heard Wildfire suppress a laugh. But Wildfire's face turned seriously suddenly. "Where there is one scavenger, there is..." She trailed off a more and more scavengers poured out of the woods, each holding some sort of sharp stick. "I have a bad feeling about this." Hurricane muttered. Then the first net shot out of the trees. It was heavy. It mesmerized Jade as it flew down, down, down, to land on top of Wildfire. Wildfire was down in an instant. She roared as the heavy net pinned down her wings. "WILDFIRE!" Jade shouted, running towards Wildfire, who was snapping her teeth at the nearest scavengers. Another net shot out of the trees, and Jade dodged it. The net flew on top of Hurricane catching on her black cloak. Jade roared and snapped at one of the scavengers, nearly biting off its head. She felt a clambering, like a thin trail of ice up her spine, and turned to see a scavenger clambering up her back. She tried to hit it with her tail, but it dodged and leapt on her head. A chain was suddenly put around her snout, and another chain tripped her legs, sending her sprawling on the ground. Jade tried to roar, but it was quickly muffled as Wildfire and Hurricane were tied up the same way. Jade felt a net being put on top of her, and twenty or so scavengers began dragging the three dragonets away. ''What now? ''Jade thought, twisting to look into Wildfire's frightened eyes. Chapter Three ''Scavengers are smarter than Mother told me. ''Jade thought as she was dragged through the forest. ''I mean, wow overtaking THREE dragons. Dragonets, but still. ''She twisted her neck around to spot Wildfire, who was watching the scavengers with wide eyes. The scavenger's eventually stopped and Jade glanced over a Wildfire. ''What now? ''She thought grumpily. The scavenger bustled slowly around her head, and she glanced over enough to see buildings. Huge, towering buildings. They weren't quite big enough to be dragon sized, but they were still bigger than anything Jade thought scavengers could build. Jade suddenly felt a scrambling on her back and something slammed into her head. Everything went dark. Jade didn't know what time it was when she woke up. "What...what happened?" She mumbled to no one in particular. The SkyWing opened her eyes slowly, revealing that she was in some sort of...pen. It had high fences made of some sort of metal, which she assumed was fireproof. Jade blinked. The others were lying only a little ways away, each in their own "pen." Jade sighed. Scavengers were milling around, carrying water or food. Some stopped to stare at her, but most of them just ignored her, which was strange. She walked over to Wildfire, who was frozen, wings pressed against he sides. "Wildfire?" Jade whispered. Wildfire turned to look at her, shaking. "Are you ok?" "Um...Sure? I mean except for the fact that we are ''caught by scavengers. ''I mean, wow, SCAVENGERS! I THOUGHT THEY WERE DEAD! I TOLD YOU THEY WEREN'T ALL DEAD!" Wildfire poked Jade's wing. "You did tell me." She admitted. Jade smiled, but walked back to her "pen." She sighed. ''How are we going to get out of this? '' "Psssssst." Jade looked up, but didn't see anything. ''Hmmm, must be nothing. ''"PSSSSSSSSSSST!" A pause, then something flew out of the shadows and whacked Jade on the nose. Her head shot up and she looked down at the thing that had whacked her. Jade squinted at the small glob. Was that...Chocolate? "Um..." Jade began. "Can I have that back?" The voice whispered. Jade wrinkled her snout, but threw the glob of chocolate back towards the shadows. A light yellow talon reached out a quickly grabbed it. "I can get you out." The dragon said in a don't-interrupt-me-while-I'm-eating voice. "But it'll cost you." Jade's worry instinct kicked in. "I...don't have any money." The dragon chuckled. "I'm not looking for money. I need chocolate. Then I'll help you." Jade sputtered. "You...just!" The dragon dismissed this. "Chocolate." Jade growled. "I don't just ''carry around random chocolate!" ''The dragon sighed. "Well you ''should! ''Knowing I'M around." Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions (Fanon) Category:Genre (Adventure) Category:Content (DeltaTheSeaWing)